


Belize

by Sparkles_83



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles_83/pseuds/Sparkles_83
Summary: Deran and Adrian in Belize. I'm running with my thoughts that Belize was the first time they were actually together and moved beyond friendship. I have no clue where I'm going with this. Just a short intro so far.





	1. Persuasion

“So… you in?” Deran glanced over at his friend who was staring back at him somewhat wide-eyed. He waited a few seconds but got no response. “Well?” he huffed impatiently “Yes or no man?”

Adrian shook his head at him “You want me to drop everything and go to Belize? Tomorrow? That’s crazy even for you.”

He was right, it was a bit crazy, but Deran had had enough of Smurf and her constant demands. He needed to chill out somewhere far away. He’d always wanted to try out the surf in Belize, some guy he met at the board shop one day had raved about it, and it was far enough away that if Smurf found out where he was, she wouldn’t bother sending Baz to drag him back. “Come on. It’ll be fun. The other guys are down... We’re just waiting on you.”

Adrian flung his arms out “And how am I meant to pay for a flight? Have you thought about any of that?”

Deran hadn’t really. At all. He knew where Smurf kept her stashes around the house so he was intending to raid one in the night and buy a ticket at the airport. There were three flights from LAX the next day and he just figured they’d get on one of them.

“Its cool, I can cover it.”

Adrian snorted and shook his head again “Smurf is just going to hand you over the money to run off to Belize?” When Deran didn’t answer he rolled his eyes “No she’s not is she? You’re going to take it without telling her. No way man.”

Deran felt something curl up in his stomach. This was not how it was meant to go. He needed Adrian to agree to come. He wasn’t entirely sure why it was so important… but it was. Ox and Colby, they were fine, they’d have a good time… but Adrian had to come too. He had to.

“Okay … fine… we’ll drive then.”

“It’s a four-day drive Deran”

“Yeah that’s cool. I’m not in a rush. We can take the surfboards down, it will actually be better.”

Adrian ran his hands through his hair “Aaaah…. I don’t know”

This was good. This was Adrian starting to back down. Deran knew the signs - he almost had him.

“We can surf all day, party all night. No work, no Smurf, no family shit.”

Adrian was silent for a moment and then sighed “Let me think about it okay?”

Deran huffed out a breath and shrugged “Fine, but think quick yeah? Tomorrow.” He tapped Adrian quickly on the arm and made his way back out to the scout, nodding at Adrian’s roommate as he passed him at the entrance. He was pretty sure he had him, his friend’s ‘think about its’ were usually just a way of being stubborn and not giving in too quickly.

 

 

 

Sure enough two hours later Deran’s phone buzzed with a text

ADRIAN; Okay, I’m in. You’re driving though

Instantly Deran felt the knot that had been sitting in his stomach unfurl. He pushed aside the questions about why that was and what it meant and went to subtly pack some stuff.

 

 

 

The next morning he text the guys telling them to be ready to leave from the beach carpark at 8am. He was tired, having been up all night with Ox acquiring some essentials, but the thought of spending the next few weeks away from Smurf and all her shit was giving him adrenaline to run on.

Adrian turned up with his board and duffle bag at 7.57am. Always early. He looked at Deran and then moved his gaze to the jeep already holding Deran’s stuff, and then to the one next to it.

“Where did they come from?”

“Uh… I found them?” Deran replied with a smirk.

“Great so we’re going over the border in stolen cars. That’s bound to end well.”

Deran’s smirk grew in size “relax will you, I changed the plates already, we’ll be fine.”

 Adrian rolled his eyes and threw his bag onto the back seat only then noticing what was on it. He rounded on Deran “Seriously? A stolen car AND a fucking gun?”

Deran moved to pick up the gun and stashed it under the driver’s seat “We’re driving through Mexico man, better to be safe than sorry. Your pale ass will stand out a mile.”

Adrian muttered something about Deran being unbelievable but climbed into the passenger side. Ox and Colby arrived and packed up the other jeep. Deran had thought about just stealing one, but there was no way they would fit all their boards and bags in with four of them. He was also looking forward to spending the drive with Adrian, not that he’d tell him that of course.

When Deran climbed into the driver’s side he looked across at his friend “Okay, you good?”

“Just drive man, before I change my mind.”


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of the road trip.
> 
> In season 1 I always felt that Deran wanted so badly to enjoy being with Adrian and feel all the feels... but he always wimped out and ruined things. That internal struggle is something that comes up a fair bit. I apologise if this is awful... I'm tired but missing the boys on screen so churning it out!

The first hour of the drive was a quiet one. Adrian was still giving off agitated vibes and Deran, not wanting to make it worse, turned the radio on and kept his mouth shut. They were listening to some shit “drive to work” hour and Adrian was humming along to songs he knew and tapping on the window ledge to ones he didn’t. Deran really wanted to roll his eyes at his friend’s awful musical skills but found himself smiling at how he didn’t seem to care how out of tune he was.

 

Once they’d cleared the Mexican border at Tijuana Deran felt him physically relax. Nobody questioned the jeeps or went rifling around under his seat to find the gun. He turned to his friend with a smirk “Okay now? Can we have some fun?”

“Oh sure” Adrian replied, “Let’s go do some drive-by shootings in our stolen jeep”. He had his head turned away but Deran could tell he was holding back a laugh and making fun of him.

“I didn’t realise I’d come away with a fucking saint” he retorted watching his friend out the corner of his eye.

Adrian laughed back at him “Whatever, I only get in trouble when I listen to you.” He paused and then asked “Where are we staying tonight?”

“I was thinking Bahia Kino” Deran replied. “Me and Craig went down there to meet a guy once. Bit off the route but I think you’ll love it – right on the water.”

“Surf?”

Deran snorted, of course that was the first thing Adrian thought of. “Nah man, but you can go snorkelling with the fishes if you like” he poked his tongue out the side of his mouth and tapped Adrian on the leg.

“Okay cool, love the fishes” Adrian laughed and smiled across at him.

Something fluttered in Deran’s stomach. He wasn’t sure what it was… it wasn’t a bad feeling, just… weird. It didn’t happen when Colby smiled at him, or any of the other guys… or any of his girl friends for that matter. Just Adrian. He frowned to himself - a lot of things about Adrian were confusing him lately. More and more often he found himself seeking out the other man’s company. They had always been close, hung out together since middle school, but where he used to like gathering the whole group together all the time, he now found himself wanting to do things just the two of them. Deran scratched his head. Was it weird? People had best buddies right? Ox and Colby were always together… that was just what he and Adrian were. Normal. And that thing in his stomach, that was probably just… gas from Smurfs leftover meatloaf… or after effects of the weed he smoked last night. He frowned to himself again. He wouldn’t buy anymore shit from that dealer.

“You okay?” Adrian’s voice broke through his thoughts and Deran realised he was watching him looking concerned “You’re pulling all kinds of faces over there.”

“Yeah I’m good” He looked up and noticed they were approaching a gas station. He needed to get out and have a cigarette to clear his head. “We need gas.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Adrian’s gaze move from the almost full gas tank dial on the dashboard back to his face. But obviously decided against questioning it.

While he was keeping up the pretense of filling the tank, he noticed Adrian pull out his phone and snap a few pictures of the countryside around them. Deran was always happy to drive with his eyes firmly on the road, often taking his surroundings for granted, or missing them completely. But Adrian liked to take everything in and was always taking pointless pictures of shit. Deran found it equal parts endearing and annoying.

“Yo Dude” Colby banged on the side of the jeep to get his attention “Why we detouring to BK? Be quicker just to stay in Hermosillo. That’s on the route.”

“Yeah, I know, but I reckon Adr… er we’ll like it there. It’s cool man. Really chill, good beach.”

Colby gave him a confused look “there’s beaches in Belize D, isn’t the whole point that we get there?”

Deran rolled his eyes at him “Whatever man, might as well have some fun on the way down”

“But there’s no surf… and my bro knows this really good bar in Hermosillo. This chick who works there is hot … and I bet she has friends… cheap drinks… easy chicas… what more co-“

“No” Deran snapped at him.

Colby put his hands up in mock surrender “K man, chill, no big deal. We’ll go to the seaside for you.”

Deran pushed past him and went to pay. It wasn’t a big deal, he didn’t know why he was so set on it. He just liked the thought of him and Adrian sitting on the beach with a beer and a joint, relaxing and chatting shit. And the other guys obviously. They’d all be there. He looked out the shop window and saw his three friends talking – obviously about him from the way Adrian kept glancing over in his direction with a confused look on his face. Deran watched Colby and Ox both turn to Adrian as if they were either interrogating him or trying to talk him into something… Adrian then shrugged and looked towards Deran again. Deran felt his chest tighten. They thought he was being weird. What if they guessed he was feeling something messed up for Adrian? Was that what they were asking him about? What if Adrian got freaked out? Deran huffed out a breath and impatiently started fidgeting from foot to foot. That conversation needed shutting down. “Are we done now?” he snapped at the young cashier… he needed to get out of here.

He strode back towards the jeep and opened the driver’s door, roughly dislodging Adrian from where he was standing. “Let’s go yeah? You’re right, let’s stop in Hermosillo. Drinks and chicks sounds awesome right now”

Colby and Ox looked at him, clearly confused. Adrian wore a different expression but Deran didn’t dare look at him long enough to know what it meant. His friend quietly climbed into the other side of the jeep and looked over at him.

“What?” Deran bit out.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Just want to get going.”

“Bullshit. Your moods just swung a whole 180 degrees. What happened?”

“I told you, nothing man.”

“Did you have something going on in BK? Col didn’t know why you wanted to go so bad?”

“You do realise the whole point of this trip was to get away from a nagging mother. Don’t need another.”

Adrian opened his mouth to reply and then promptly shut it again. He pulled his seatbelt across him and gestured for Deran to go.

Deran instantly felt shitty. Whatever his fucked up issues were it wasn’t Adrian’s fault. Well it kind of was, but he didn’t know it. He ran a hand through his hair and stepped his foot down on the gas. He could see Adrian jolt at the sudden increase in speed but he still said nothing, just kept staring out the passenger window.

 

The next 7 hours were awful. After the next rest stop Adrian swapped vehicles with Ox, clearly having had enough of Deran’s silent aggression. Ox didn’t shut up the entire drive which only made Deran’s mood worsen. He was feeling a mixture of guilt, annoyance and fear which he had no fucking clue how to deal with.

When they finally pulled into the carpark of a run-down motel in the centre of Hermosillo, Ox couldn’t get out the jeep fast enough. “Colby I’m back with you man” he hollered patting Adrian sympathetically on the shoulder as he passed him.

Deran pulled the bags out the back of the jeep as Ox came back out of the office with the room keys. He threw one at Adrian before unlocking a room door and swiftly going inside, Colby following after with their bags.

Adrian glanced over at Deran “I can get another room if you want?” he offered.

“No man, its good” Deran mumbled feeling like an ass “We’re good.” He followed Adrian into the room putting his backpack on one bed and his friends bag on the other. “You up for the bar?”

“Sure” Adrian replied easily

“I’m sorry, ok?” Deran muttered

Adrian looked surprised by the sudden apology. Deran didn’t give them often. “Gonna tell me what it’s about?”

Deran just shrugged and started rummaging in his backpack for a clean t shirt. Adrian didn’t push him and they got changed in slightly more comfortable silence.

 

The bar was exactly what Deran was expecting from a friend of Colby’s brother – dirty and seedy. It had stained, worn out booths and the floor was sticky enough to catch flies. But the dude was friendly enough and saw them right with a round of beers and shots on the house. Over the next two hours the tequilas kept flowing and they were joined by the bar maid and a few other local girls. Colby and Ox were having a blast lapping up all the attention, but Adrian was looking decidedly uncomfortable with two girls practically sitting in his lap and salivating over him. Deran smirked, not sure whether to rescue him or let it carry on for a while. He was about to do the decent thing when the bar maids cousin Anna slid into his lap

“You guys staying long?” she purred into his ear.

“Just for tonight” he told her shifting a little to get more comfortable. She took this an invitation and moved so she was straddling him.

“Oh such a shame… we like American guys here… so hot”

“Yeah?” Deran was definitely feeling the effects of the tequila and his mind had stopped spinning. Maybe this was just what he needed… to get laid.

“Yeah” she whispered sliding her arms around his neck and bringing her mouth to his for a wet kiss. He relaxed into it and felt her tongue slide into his mouth. He ran his hands down her back until he was cupping her ass. It was small and round and felt soft under his touch. He wondered what Adrian’s ass would feel like. Probably much firmer. Shit, stop, jesus. He moved his hands around to her front and slid them up to her breasts which were big and full. He knew that having a hot girl grinding into him whilst he groped her tits should be doing something to his dick. But it wasn’t.

He saw movement out the corner of his eye and pulled away to see Adrian extracting himself from the other girls and edging towards the door.

“Yo” he called out “You taking off?”

Adrian turned towards him, he had that look on his face again, the one Deran couldn’t place “Yeah man I’m out, buzz me whenever you need to get in the room.” With that he walked out the bar. Anna grabbed hold of his face and started to kiss him again.

“You like me?” she asked

“Sure” Deran mumbled. He didn’t really. He couldn’t stop thinking about Adrian’s face. What was with that? What the fuck was with him? He had a hot chick throwing herself at him and he was worried that his buddy was upset with him. He needed to get a grip.

Or he needed to go after Adrian and clear the air. He could always come back to the hot chick afterwards. He might be able to concentrate better then anyway. He pulled away from Anna again who pouted at him.

“Ah… I need to go and take care of something.”

“Ok I come too”

“Noo, no. I’ll come back after.” He said pushing her gently off him and gesturing to the other guys that he was leaving. They looked confused but shrugged it off and turned their attention back to the girls.

 

Deran quickly walked the four blocks back towards the hotel. They weren’t in the best part of town hence why the rooms had been so cheap. He heard loud voices as he entered the parking lot. He saw three local guys who had been in the bar earlier on. They were standing blocking the way of someone else. Deran’s heart sank as he realised it was Adrian.

“You don’t like our girls no?” one was accusing him.

Adrian had his hands up desperately trying to keep the peace.

“Its rude you just walk out on them” another sneered at him.

“Maricon” the third spat at him.

Deran felt his mind start clouding over with rage. If these douche bags thought they were going to fuck with Adrian they had another think coming. He started to move quietly towards the jeep just as one of the men shoved Adrian into the side of the motel building. He knew his friend could hold his own up to a point but three on one was a coward’s game. As the guy who’d called Adrian a fag (Deran remembered that one from Spanish class) lunged at Adrian with his fists Deran reached into the jeep and pulled the gun out from under his seat. He shoved it into the waist band of his jeans out of sight. He wanted the element of surprise.

“Yo” he yelled making the three guys stop and turn around. He saw relief wash over Adrian’s face.

“Ah look, Brad Pitt” one of them joked.

“Dude, Brad Pitt is like 50. Fuck off” Deran replied.

“So you the boyfriend yeah?” the second one laughed “Want to join him?” Deran could see blood trickling from Adrian’s nose and his rage doubled.

“I’ve got a better idea shit head” he pulled the gun and pointed it at him. He saw Adrian’s eyes widen but that was nothing compared to the faces of the other three guys. The mouthy one immediately raised his hands and backed away from Adrian

“Woah man, relax yeah, we just having a joke with your friend here.”

“Doesn’t look like he finds it funny. You got 5 seconds till I show you one of my jokes” Deran stepped towards them moving the gun between them. They all scarpered out the car park entrance and Deran lowered his arm.

“Are you crazy?” Adrian barked at him “What if there were cops around?”

“You’re fucking welcome man” Deran replied rolling his eyes. “Let’s get inside before you cause anymore trouble.” He picked Adrian up from where he’d slumped on the floor, taking the key out of his hand and helping him into the room. Once inside he deposited him on the bed and went to get a wash cloth to clean his face. He knelt in front of him and tried to gently wipe the blood from his nose. Adrian winced and swiped the cloth from his hand

“I’ll do it, that hurt”

“Again with the fucking gratitude.”

“What are you even doing here?” Adrian asked “Thought you were busy making friends”

“Good job I came back isn’t it?”

Adrian just stared at him and raised his eyebrows to show he was waiting for an actual answer. Deran shifted uncomfortably under his gaze “I dunno man… just felt like we needed to… clear the air or something.”

“Or something?” Adrian pushed, clearly not buying it. Another splodge of blood dropped from his nose so Deran grabbed the wash cloth back from him and held it up to his face

“Quit being a baby and let me help you.”

Adrian humoured him for a minute before he pushed his hand away “You were saying?”

“I told you man, just wanted to clear the air.”

“We did that before we went out, whats really going on? Why did you leave that chick?”

Deran pushed himself up and shrugged “Wasn’t feeling it I guess.”

Adrian stood up and moved right into his space, grabbing his arm to hold him still. Deran could feel his heart and breathing speed up. This is the reaction he should have had to Anna back in the bar. What was wrong with him?

“Deran?” Adrian lowered his head to look Deran in the eyes “Whats going on man?”

All of a sudden Deran found himself lunging at Adrian, grabbing his face between his hands and smashing their mouths together. He felt the other man freeze for a second before relaxing into it and kissing him back.


	3. The freak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want some flash backs to how this actually happened in cannon. But I can't imagine Deran dealing with it well. This is how I see it going. Thanks for the lovely comments... and apologies if it sucks!

Adrian’s tongue started battling his for dominance but Deran wasn’t having any of that. He tightened his grip on the other man’s hair and yanked his head to a different angle, giving him the upper hand once more. Christ he was so horny. Adrian moaned loudly into his mouth and suddenly the reality of what was happening hit Deran like a ton of bricks.

He froze and then pushed himself quickly away from Adrian, turning his back on him and wringing his hands through his hair.

Adrian watched him warily for a second “Don’t freak out”

Deran spun back around to face him, hitting both his hands against his own head “What the fuck? How am I not meant to freak out. That… I… you…FUCK” he glanced down at his rock-hard dick and saw Adrian’s eyes follow his. “FUCK” he repeated and paced towards the door and back.

“Its okay D” Adrian tried to reassure him

“How the fuck is this okay? This is messed up. I just kissed my… you. I kissed you.”

“I noticed”

Deran looked up at him sharply “Are you gay?”

“Yeah… I reckon so.”

“Do you like me?”

Adrian huffed out a laugh “Well I didn’t kiss you back out of politeness man”

“How long?”

“No, its not like that… I don’t, I mean I haven’t really thought much about it. Not until recently.”

Deran continued pacing the room. Recently. That’s when he’d been thinking about it too. But he couldn’t go there… there was NO WAY he was a fag. Adrian was his best friend. This was just.. well… whatever it was it sure as hell wasn’t THAT.

“I’m not a fucking fag” he blurted out.

“Right… is that what you think of me then?”

Deran ran his hands through his hair and smacked them down on his head again. “No, I don’t care what you… who you…well whatever man. But I’m not.”

“What was that then?”

Deran didn’t have an answer to that. What the hell _was_ that? He had initiated it and he had liked it - a lot if his still very alert dick was anything to go by. This was all too much. This trip was meant to be an escape not a whole bunch of new shit to deal with.

“I gotta get out of here” He made a move towards the door and pulled it open, glancing back just in time to see Adrian’s face fall. Shit. “I just … I can’t deal with this crap”

“I’m crap to you now?”

Deran turned back around to fully face him “No that’s not what I meant. Its not you… its…” It was actually him though. It was all him. Deran looked at him – he had blood spattered all down his shirt, his nose was a damn mess and he was most likely going to have a hell of a bruise coming on his face. His face that screamed hurt right now. He sighed and took a step back into the room. “I can’t talk about it. I don’t know what to say.”

“Ok” Adrian said quietly “Lets just go to bed then…. SEPERATELY” he clarified as Deran’s eyes widened. Deran paused for a minute, his eyes flitting between the door and Adrian. He hated the look on Adrian's face so he relented, nodded silently and threw his backpack onto the floor. He started to strip down for bed but slowed down when he reached his boxer briefs and glanced over at Adrian.

His friend rolled his eyes “Relax Deran, I’ve seen your damn dick a million times. I can restrain myself.”

They silently climbed into their beds and Adrian turned the light out. Deran lay there on his back staring at the weird shadows on the ceiling. His mind was racing trying to make sense of what he’d just done. He cared about Adrian, of course he did, they’d been friends since they were 13. He liked hanging out with him, he was funny and smart and so fucking nice to everyone. He was Deran’s anchor in a way… he stopped him going completely bat shit like Pope. So why the sudden need to shove his tongue down his throat and do shit to make him happy? Deran bounced his head off the pillows to try and knock the thoughts out of his head. He needed to sleep.

He heard Adrian sigh and felt guilty again. He had kissed Adrian and now he was being a dick to him.

“I’m sorry” he forced out quietly. It was barely a whisper but it reached Adrian.

“For what?”

“For messing everything up”

Adrian sighed again “It was just a kiss D, its not the end of the world.”

“Yeah?” Deran asked hopefully. Could they get past it? Maybe just pretend like it never happened. It could be out of his system now.

“Yeah. G’night D”

He heard Adrian roll over in bed and took that as the end of the conversation. He lay awake for a solid two hours trying to switch his brain off. He could tell Adrian was also still awake but neither of them spoke again. He finally drifted off to sleep around 4am.


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the first kiss. I promise they will actually get to Belize at some point soon. I have no plan for this at all so am writing it however it pops into my head!  
> The bit about Deran not hitting Adrian is in there because I really don't think at this point Deran would, or thinks he ever would hit him. From Adrian's dialogue in the show I think Deran changed in the lead up to season 1. Adrian leaves him because of this... and the reason he goes back to him in season 3 must be because he believes he's changed again (back to a better version of his old self?). I don't think Adrian would have put up with Deran hitting him more than that one time in the bathroom.

 

Deran reached sleepily for his phone and checked the screen for the time. 6.23am. Great. He’d gotten about two hours. Unfortunately, he knew his body well enough to realise there was no point trying to fall asleep again. Once he was awake that was it. He slipped quietly out of bed glancing over at Adrian who was still sleeping, pulled on his tank top and pants, and quietly left the room. He grabbed his smokes from the floor of the jeep and sat on the motel steps.

The way he saw it he had two choices today. Avoid Adrian at all fucking costs or act like nothing had happened. The first option was going to be difficult considering where they were, but its not like the second was going to be much easier. Right now he wasn’t even sure he could look at him, let alone open his mouth and have words come out.

He ran his hand through his hair as he took another drag of his cigarette. Fuck that stupid Mexican guy at the bar and all his tequila. That’s what got him into this mess.

He heard movement behind him and then a warm body sat next to him on the step, reaching for his cigarette and inhaling sharply.

“Hey” Adrian said hesitantly, handing the cigarette back to him.

Deran forced out a “hey” in return but kept his eyes firmly on the ground in front. All of a sudden everything felt too intimate. They had shared smokes and joints forever, but right now it felt… gay. Couply. Not right. He shifted away from Adrian slightly and the other man sighed.

“Gonna be like that huh?”

Deran just shrugged.

“Look man, I get it okay? You regret it. But you kissed me. So don’t act like this is all my fault.”

Again Deran said nothing so they sat in silence, both unsure what to do.

“Whoa DUDE… what the hell happened?” Ox’s voice came from in front of them making Deran jump slightly.

“Nothing, what the fuck would have happened?” Deran snapped defensively. Fuck, did he have like a neon sign now or something. How did Ox know about it?

“Doesn’t look like nothing” Ox retorted looking questioningly between Deran and Adrian. Deran finally looked up and realised what he was talking about… Adrian’s face.

“Its fine” Adrian assured their friend. “Looks worse than it is.” His nose was red and swollen and he had the beginnings of a nasty bruise coming on his left cheek.

Out of the corner of his eye Deran saw Ox giving Adrian a look and then gesturing slightly towards Deran with his head. Adrian then shook his. What the hell?

“You think I did that?” he all but barked.

Ox spread his hands out defensively “Hey man, you were in a shit of a mood yesterday.”

“Yeah well I didn’t fucking do that” he stood up abruptly and stormed back into the room slamming the door behind him. He could hear Adrian and Ox’s voices through the door but couldn’t make out what they were saying. He didn’t feel the panic he had yesterday, despite whatever was going down, he trusted Adrian enough to know that what happened would stay between them. He just couldn’t believe the nerve of Ox accusing him of beating up Adrian. He heard footsteps approach the room and Adrian quietly came back in.

Deran spun to face him and jabbed a finger in the direction of his face “I wouldn’t do that!”

“I know that” Adrian replied.

“I wouldn’t… I … I couldn’t” Deran continued.

“I know” Adrian repeated.

Dean sank down onto the bed and lowered his head into his hands “this is all so fucked up”

Adrian started walking towards him then obviously thought better of it and sat on his own bed. “I told you D, it was just a kiss, it doesn’t have to be a massive deal if you don’t make it one.”

“You think we can still be friends?”

“Of course we can… just quit being a dick.”

Deran let out something that was almost a laugh but quickly turned serious again “you’re not going to tell anyone?”

“No” he reassured him “Lets just bury it okay? Please. What happens in Mexico and all that.”

Deran took a second before he responded. He really didn’t know if he could bury it. But what was the alternative? Never see Adrian again? No way. Keep being weird with him and have him badgering him to talk it out for the rest of time. Again, no way.

So he nodded, huffed out a breath and stood up “Ok well we should get going then. Long drive.”

They packed up their stuff quickly and banged on the adjoining wall to encourage the other two to get moving. They reached the door at the same time and Deran stopped dead finding himself too close to Adrian. He quickly jumped back and gestured sharply with his hand for Adrian to go first.

His friend rolled his eyes “You’re being a dick again.”

“I’m not, I’m letting you go first.”

“I’m not going to jump you D, relax man.”

Deran nodded and tried to get a grip on himself. Adrian was right, he needed to chill the hell out. He grabbed hold of Adrian’s shoulder giving it a hard shove and barged through the door calling “Fine I’ll go first then.” He heard his friend laughing and fuck it all, there was that damn flutter again.


	5. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm switching to Adrian's point of view in this chapter. Apologies for the abrupt ending - I wanted to shove out an update after so many people had left such lovely comments, but didn't have time to finish writing the entire day. Its going around and around in my head so will write it at some point this week!

Adrian climbed into the passenger seat of the jeep and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could absolutely act normal around his friend. He was the one who suggested they bury it, so he was just going to forget yesterday ever happened. Except he couldn’t.

He fucking knew he wasn’t going crazy; that Deran had been acting strange around him for weeks now. The soft looks when he thought Adrian wasn’t watching, the way he’d suddenly always make sure Adrian had a drink on nights out but didn’t give a shit about anyone else, the times Deran would message him for what he assumed was a group surf or hang out but would end up being just the two of them… and most obviously that whenever they were together his moods would go from happy, to awkward to downright moody all in the space of 5 minutes. Deran had always been unpredictable, but lately he’d been all over the place, and it seemed to only be with him.

Adrian had figured that Deran was hiding something from him – but he’d assumed it was just a job he wouldn’t approve of, or something shit that Smurf had done, or was making him do. He hadn’t guessed that it would end with them making out in a sleazy motel room in Mexico.

He’d spent so long last night worrying about Deran’s reaction to it all that he hadn’t really processed his own feelings about it. His best friend had kissed him. What the hell? It wasn’t that it was an unpleasant experience, not at all. Deran was beautiful – all lean muscles and blond surfer hair – but he was also completely inept at handling any and all emotions. Adrian was more aware of this than most people as he was the only one Deran ever opened-up to. He was the one who had to help him process the jumble of thoughts and feelings that tumbled out his mouth on the rare occasions he was stressed enough to unload. Now they were both frantically trying to shove the worms back into the can which wasn’t really a healthy solution for anyone, let alone Deran Cody. But Adrian didn’t have any other clue how to handle it all without sending Deran running for the hills.

So, normal… bury… forget, he reminded himself - you got this Dolan. He saw Ox and Colby chatting quietly and looking over at him. Colby then approached him, looking around for Deran.

“Hey man, sure you don’t want to ride with us? Or I can jump in with Deran?”

“No, it’s cool, honestly. We’re good.”

“Yeah? You two got some weird vibes going on Adrian. You don’t have to put up with him when he’s like that. Nobody else does.”

Adrian could tell his friends were still not convinced that Deran had nothing to do with the state of his face, so he replied slightly sharper than he meant to “He didn’t do anything to me. I told Ox already – he came and scared the guys off.”

Colby raised his hands in mock surrender “Ok, your call, holler if you change your mind.”

He strolled back to the other jeep just as Deran jumped into the driver’s seat. He looked wrecked.

“Sure you don’t want me to drive for a bit?” he offered.

Deran smiled faintly over at him “Nah I’m good. I’ll grab some coffee”

“I don’t mind, I didn’t really mean you had to drive the whole way.”

“Maybe later yeah?”

Adrian nodded as Deran started up the jeep and followed Colby out of the parking lot. He started wracking his brains for casual shit to talk about. What did they usually talk about when they were driving? He couldn’t fucking think of a thing. Right, friends… surfing… family… anything at all Adrian… come on…

“Seen Pope lately?” Adrian almost rolled his own eyes at that. Why did he ask that?

Deran looked over at him in surprise “Uh… not for a while no. Why?”

“No reason, just wondered how he was doing?”

“You wondered how he was…. You hate the guy Adrian.”

“No I don’t” he replied defensively. “He just terrifies me”

Deran snorted out a laugh “So what… you wanna make sure he can’t get out?”

“No, I was just asking… never mind… So, Long Caye huh? Know anybody who’s surfed it recently?”

They chatted shit about surfing for a while, but Adrian could feel his eyes growing heavier and his brain starting to switch off. He’d only gotten about an hour of sleep the night before and he was exhausted. He was trying to stay awake to keep Deran company (and alert) but he soon lost the battle and fell asleep curled against the jeep window.

 

The next thing he knew Deran’s arm was on his shoulder gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes expecting either a gas station or a highway and was surprised to be staring at the ocean. They were parked up looking out at the water. He could see the other two already out on the beach. He glanced at his watch and sat upright when he saw the time.

“You let me sleep for 4 hours?” he accused Deran

“You looked like you needed it” his friend shrugged, but Adrian was fairly sure that letting him sleep had been an avoidance tactic on Deran’s part.

“Dude I’m not the only one. You should see the state of your face. I said I’d drive some.”

“Well we’re here now. I’m taking a break Mom”

Adrian ignored the jibe “Where’s here?”

“Las Bocas. Figured we’d chill, eat and then drive.”

“Sounds good” Adrian nodded in agreement.

“Yep…”

Neither of them made a move to get out the jeep, both clearly waiting for the other to do something.

“Soo…” Adrian looked at Deran questioningly

“What?” Deran shrugged

“Are we getting out?”

“Need me to open the door for you or something?!” Deran asked sarcastically

Adrian rolled his eyes and pushed the jeep door open. Honestly, Deran was lucky they’d been friends for so long or he’d be sorely tempted to lock him in the car and push it into the Ocean. He could go torment the damn fish for a while. He made his way down to the water and could feel more than see Deran following behind him. Colby and Ox had wandered off down the beach a little so Adrian kicked his converse off and stepped into the water. Staring out at the waves always had a calming effect on him. He could stand there for hours just mesmerised by the water moving back and forth. It was where he did his best thinking. Deran joined him, stupidly leaving his Reefs on. One immediately slipped right off his foot, so he stuck his leg out trying to get it back on. The part of Adrian that wanted a bit of revenge on Deran for his ridiculous mood swings saw the opportunity and seized it before the other, more rational part of him, got chance to think. He swiped his leg out, caught it around the back of Deran’s ankle and completely took him out. He went down into the water face first before spinning back around to sit on his ass in the sand, coughing and spluttering around a mouthful of water and fixing Adrian with a confused glare.

“What the fuck dude?”

Adrian attempted a straight face but couldn’t do it and snorted out a laugh. “Sorry man, too easy.”

“Is that so?” Deran sat for a second staring up and him and then lunged at his knees pulling him straight down, scrambling on top of him and holding him in the water. He suddenly pulled him back up and turned him part way round looking down at him with a guilty expression. “Shit man, your face. I forgot.”

Adrian was thinking the salt water was probably really good for healing his face, but he wasn’t going to tell Deran that. Now that his friend had sat back on his ankles he was like a sitting duck. Adrian launched himself on top of Deran knocking him back under the water. But Deran was a wiry little fucker and somehow managed to wriggle out from underneath him and pushed down on his back. Adrian flailed for a second before manoeuvring himself around the under-side of Deran and trying to get some leverage to flip them both. Wet sand was not the most helpful thing for that, so they found themselves wrestling in the water getting nowhere fast. Adrian was trying to keep his mind focused on getting the upper hand with Deran and not on the fact that the more they slipped and slid around in the water, the more Deran’s dick was grinding into either his own, or his ass. He wondered if Deran had noticed. If he had, it wasn’t stopping him, so what the hell did that mean? As Adrian used all his strength to try and climb on top of Deran the change in angle let him feel exactly how hard Deran’s dick was. Whoa. His friend obviously liked a bit of rough and tumble then… Adrian could roll with that. He then felt Deran’s hand on the back of his head pushing him into the sand. Damn it, mind on the game and out of the gutter Adrian. Just as he was starting to run out of breath Deran pulled his head back out of the water and whispered in his ear “Give up yet?”

Adrian looked at him over his shoulder “Do you really want me to?” he challenged him. Something flashed in Deran’s already wild eyes and he leaned even closer over Adrian grinding into him.

“Maybe I don’t” he breathed heavily.

“Uh…. Guys?” They both spun around to find their friends watching them slightly slack jawed. “We, umm, good here?” Colby continued. Deran slipped off Adrian but they both remained sitting in the water making sure to keep it above crotch level.

“Yeah we’re good” Adrian assured them trying to take charge of the situation before Deran got a chance to flip out at being caught doing… whatever they were doing. “Deran lost his shoe.”

“Right” Colby looked far from convinced “Are we eating then?”

“Yup” Adrian nodded “We’ll change and catch you up”

The two guys looked at each other and then back at Adrian and Deran still sitting on their asses in the water. Ox shrugged and started walking back to the jeep. Colby looked like he had a bunch more to say but followed his friend up the beach anyway. To Adrian’s absolute surprise Deran started laughing. He looked over at him with raised eyebrows.

“I lost my fucking shoe?” Deran snorted “Seriously… remind me never to need you to lie for me.”

“You did lose your shoe” Adrian pointed out.

Deran shook his head at him and stood up, his issue seemingly resolved now. They made their way back up to the jeep and changed quickly before making their way to join the other two in the café at the end of the parking lot. Their friends had the sense not to ask anymore awkward questions and they chatted about the route they were taking over the next few days and a message Colby had gotten from his brother saying he and his friends were thinking of joining them for a few weeks in Belize.

 

Back at the jeep Adrian insisted to Deran that he drive the remaining four hours to Culiacan where they were planning on crashing for the night. His friend looked exhausted and must have felt the same as he gave in without much of a fight. Adrian returned the earlier favour and let him sleep most of the way. He glanced over every now and then marvelling at how young and innocent Deran looked when he was sleeping. He cursed Smurf for the changes in him over the years. He’d gone from an awkward, tough talking but secretly kind of sweet (though he’d never say that to Deran’s face) 13-year-old who was desperate to have friends and fit in with someone, to a hardened, resentful, moody asshole who pushed people away instead of letting them in. Of course, there were still moments when the other side of Deran came out and Adrian clung onto them as long as he could, hoping to drag more of that side of his friend out into the open. But every time he felt he was getting somewhere, Smurf would come out of the left field with some stupid job for Deran or more of her disgusting manipulations. But as long as Adrian could see that the old Deran was still in there, he wouldn’t give up on him.


	6. Drunk!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still with Adrian here. It's mostly them being drunk and dumb. This is definitely the worst chapter so far, big apologies. Smut is absolutely not my forte! Also I only realised what I was joking about with Ox once I'd finished. Poor Ox!

Adrian could see Colby gesturing wildly to the left before turning into a parking lot. Clearly this was the next stop on their grand tour of Mexico’s shittest motels. He daren’t open his mouth to complain though as he realised this was all for him. The other two would have taken no issue with Deran stealing Smurfs cash and paying to fly them all down to Belize. But he knew that she’d never let it go and it would come back to bite Deran in the ass ten-fold, which is why he wanted no part of it. That bitch was bad enough without giving her something to actually get mad about.

The second the engine turned off Deran jerked awake. “Uh… where we at?” he glanced around their surroundings.

“Culiacan”

“Already?”

“Sure, if you call four and a half hours ‘already’” Adrian smirked across at him.

Deran scratched his head “Guess I took a nap”

“You were snoring like a bear.”

“Sleep with a lot of bears do you?”

Adrian raised his eyebrows at Deran who then realised what he said. His cheeks flamed pink and he quickly opened the jeep door and tumbled out. Obviously, it was too soon for gay jokes.

The hilarity continued when they opened the room door to be greeted with the sight of one king sized bed. Adrian could feel Deran starting to panic beside him. He leant back out the door and called to Ox who appeared behind him in seconds.

“How many beds you got?”

“One dude, all they had. No biggie”

Adrian grimaced “Okay no worries”

Ox looked between him and Deran “Too much of a princess to crash with my boy here D?”

Deran shrugged and threw his backpack onto the chair “Whatever”

Ox looked between them again, clearly feeling the tension in the room “We can go look for someplace else if it’s not cool?”

Adrian shook his head “No its fine, just you know, I’m still a bit sore from those assholes last night… but it’s cool, we’ll manage.” He was glad it was Ox and not Colby in the room with them now as he was by far the more oblivious of the two. He just patted Adrian sympathetically on the shoulder and left them to it.

“I can sleep on the floor, or the couch” he offered.

Deran shrugged again “Nah whatever. We’ve shared before.” His eyes flitted somewhat nervously between Adrian and the bed before he continued “Drink? Think I saw a bar over the road.”

“Sure man” Adrian actually wasn’t sure at all that getting smashed was the best idea right now, but if it made Deran loosen up a bit then it was worth a shot. Literally.

 

Three hours later they’d moved from the bar onto a local nightclub. Deran was absolutely bladdered, and Adrian wasn’t far behind. Colby had already disappeared with some girl and Ox was passed out in the corner of their table – tequila had won that battle.

“Two more” Deran hollered at a passing waitress waving his shot glass in the air.

“Maybe we should slow down” Adrian interrupted, moving his arm to try and catch Deran’s but instead knocking a water glass all over Ox… who didn’t move a muscle.

“Jesus” Deran moaned “When did you stop being fun?”

“I’m fun” Adrian protested. “But one of us has to drive tomorrow and…” he paused to let out a drunken belch before giggling like a teenager “I think I’m drunk.”

“Yes!” Deran shouted standing up to raise his empty shot glass “He’s drunk… I’ll drink to th… where the hell’s my drink man?”

“I think Ox drank it” Adrian continued to giggle.

The waitress then put two more shots in front of them. Adrian eyed it dubiously “I don’t want that. I want beer.”

“Nope, nope… we’re in Mexico you gotta have tequila its like… the law rules man” Deran nodded to himself “The rules… law. Yup.” He pressed the shot glass into Adrian’s hand and then clinked his own glass rather aggressively against it. When most of the liquid sloshed out and onto their hands, he frowned at Adrian “You’re drunk dude.”

Adrian downed what was left of his shot before poking at Ox’s arm “He’s not dead right?”

Deran smacked Ox round the back of his head a few times. Their friend attempted to raise an arm to stop him before looking up with bleary eyes “the fuck dude?”. He promptly dropped his head back onto the table.

“Nah he’s not dead” Deran confirmed.

Adrian stood up “We need to take him home.” He went to grab Ox’s arm but missed, tripped over his leg instead and fell onto him. Deran let out a loud laugh and pulled Adrian up roughly by the back of his shirt.

“Dude” he told him off “Be cool.”

“I’m cool” Adrian argued. “He fucking tripped me up.” He reached for Ox’s arm again and tugged. His friend moved slightly but it wasn’t the upright standing position Adrian had been hoping for. He turned to Deran who was still laughing into his empty shot glass “Help me asshead”

“Asshead?”

“I mean shithole… no ass… shit…hole… whatever. Get his arm.”

Somehow, they managed to get Ox up and out of the club in one piece. They walked the short distance to the motel swaying heavily to either side. At one-point Deran tripped over the curb taking all three of them down with him and then spent the rest of the walk (or stagger) back blaming Adrian. They managed to find Ox’s room key in his pocket and all but shoved him through the door before slamming it shut and falling into their own room. Adrian watched Deran flop face first onto the bed without so much as taking his shoes off. They were doing it. They were being normal. High fucking five to them. They definitely deserved some kind of prize for that. He pulled off his tank top and threw it in the direction of where he thought his bag could be, and then wriggled out of his jeans. He turned towards the bed to find Deran watching him.

“I like your arms” Deran announced

“Uh thanks man. I uh, like your hair.” Smooth Adrian.

Deran nodded “Good arms man, seriously.” He stood up and walked towards Adrian. He reached out and ran his arm down Adrian’s bicep before giving it a squeeze. Adrian felt the touch go straight to his dick. Not too drunk for that then, good to know.

He swallowed nervously “What are you doing?”

“Just wanted to touch it”

The tequila made Adrian bold “Anything else you want to touch?” He saw Deran’s eyes move from his face, down his chest to his dick.

“I … uh…” Deran’s eyes shot back to Adrian’s face and the back down to his dick. He continued like a fucking yoyo, clearly not knowing where to look.. dick… face… dick… face… dickface. Adrian snorted.

“What?” Deran huffed defensively.

“Dickface” Adrian explained. “Never mind…” He reached out, grabbing Deran’s hand and putting it on his crotch. Deran froze, just staring at his own hand. It wasn’t the punch Adrian had half expected, which encouraged him to go on. He moved his hand, reaching into Deran’s shorts and pulling his dick out. His rock-hard dick. Good start. He started walking Deran backwards towards the bed, keeping his eyes on his face the whole time. Deran started to cautiously stroke Adrian, eyes still flitting between there and his face. Adrian’s heart dropped when Deran took his hand away, but he simply spat into his palm and returned to gently but firmly jerking Adrian off. He flicked his thumb over Adrian’s slit and he wasn’t able to hold back a moan. Deran’s eyes hit his face again this time with a smirk. He tugged a little harder, pulling Adrian closer to him so he could feel his warm aroused breath on his face. Adrian wanted to kiss him so badly, but he was also terrified to do anything that was going to freak Deran out. This had to be at his pace. Deran momentarily released his hold again to push Adrian down onto the bed and pull his own clothes off. He moved over the top of him grinding their cocks together before biting down on Adrian’s neck and quickly soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. Adrian moaned again and reached out to pull Deran down closer. He moved his hand between their bodies and started to quickly tug at Deran’s dick, swirling and circling in powerful strokes, tightening his grip over the head and making his friend’s breath hitch.

“I’m not going to last long” Deran breathed into Adrian’s mouth.

Adrian grabbed onto Deran’s hand and wrapped it around both of their cocks. He then started moving their hands together, continuing his previous ministrations. They weren’t kissing but their mouths were so close that they were sharing breath which in a weird way felt more intimate to Adrian.

“I’m so close man” Deran moaned against him again which only made Adrian speed up his strokes, taking Deran’s hand with his. He could feel his release building and he gave into his urges, grabbing the back of Deran’s head and joining their mouths in a desperate kiss. Deran responded by slipping his tongue into Adrian’s mouth in a show of dominance. Always had to be in fucking charge. That tipped Adrian over the edge and in seconds he was coming into Deran’s hand, harder and faster than he had in a long time. Deran’s body tensed and then shook with his own orgasm, biting down on Adrian’s lip as he rode it out.

He continued to lay on top of Adrian, his body propped up by one arm. Adrian looked up and into eyes, slightly worried about what he’d find there. Deran breathed out slowly.

“Fuck man, that was…” he shook his head clearly unable to find the words.

Adrian smiled gently up at him “Agreed”

To his surprise Deran smiled back at him before rolling off and onto his side of the bed. He grabbed his discarded t shirt from the floor and used it to wipe the cum off his hands. He then tossed it over to Adrian who did the same.  They lay side by side, not touching and not talking, but the silence was comfortable. Adrian knew that the worst thing he could try and do right now was talk about it. That would be a sure fire way to kill the moment. So he held back the million questions he had for his friend and soon Deran reached over and switched the light off.

“I’m beat man, night yeah?”

Adrian gave him a smile and nodded briefly “Night D”.

They lay silently in the dark for a few minutes before Adrian heard Deran snort with laughter.

“What?”

“Fucking ‘asshead’. You’re a stupid drunk.” He tapped Adrian’s side gently before rolling over and going to sleep.

 

 


	7. The BJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do actually enter Belize in this chapter. My sincerest apologies for the terrible smut... I need to take a class in writing that!

The next few days continued in the same pattern. They’d drive most of the day, neither one of them straying from safe topics such as surfing, Adrian’s job or their idiot group of friends. Then at night they’d get drunk and stumble back to a motel room to jerk each other off. If Ox or Colby had realised what was going on, then neither of them were dumb enough to bring it up. Deran found himself surprisingly okay with it all. Adrian was… Adrian. It’s not like he was going out looking for random guys to fuck, he wouldn’t do that. This wasn’t about him being a fag - it was just about his best friend. He trusted Adrian not to go back on his word about keeping it between them and for once in his life he was doing what HE wanted, without Smurf or Baz dictating his choices and watching his every move. And what he wanted now was Adrian.

 

The last day of the drive had them crossing the border at Chetumal. Adrian got all tense and paranoid as soon as they started seeing signs for the check point.

“Will you relax?” Deran sighed “Even if they figured out that I stole the jeeps and changed the plates they’re not going to have told every damn country in South America to watch out for us. We haven’t committed an international fucking massacre.”

“WE haven’t done anything” Adrian muttered. “Your stupid ass did”

Deran turned the radio up to drown him out but quickly realised Adrian’s phone was plugged in and his shit whiny Paulo Nutini album was playing. He groaned and went to shut it off, but his friend slapped his hand away.

“I’m listening to that.”

“If I leave it on will you quit bitching at me about the gun?”

“I didn’t mention the gun”

“You were about to”

Adrian opened his mouth to protest but then shrugged and smiled “Okay I was, but if we get caught I’m running and leaving you - you can use it to cover me”

Deran let out a sharp laugh “Okay deal.”

As they waited in line at the border crossing Adrian was incessantly bouncing his leg up and down and tapping his hands on the window ledge of the jeep. Deran fought his irritation and took a deep breath – he had plans for that night that were going to involve more than a hurried drunken hand-job and starting a fight now wouldn’t be helpful. The last two nights he’d been trying to build up the courage to suck Adrian off. Adrian hadn’t made a move to go any further than what they’d been doing, and Deran had been too chicken to initiate it, but every mile he put between them and Oceanside gave him more confidence - so tonight was going to be the night.

“Adrian, man. You might as well be waving a neon fucking sign that says ‘yo policeman, come see what I got under my seat.’ Quit bouncing around.”

“I can’t help it” Adrian hissed at him. “I haven’t had as much practise as you.”

“Just relax, pretend to be asleep or something. Just quit this, you’re making me fucking nervous.”

Adrian glared at him out of the side of his eye but stilled his legs and started fiddling on his phone instead.

“And find some better fucking tunes while you’re at it, or they won’t let us in.”

Adrian reached over and smacked him in the arm. Instead of retaliating, Deran surprised himself by grabbing onto his hand and gently squeezing it.

“It’s all okay yeah?” he reassured softly as he released his hand. Adrian looked over at him equally surprised but nodded his head, smiling back at him.

 

 

They got through the border unscathed and spent the remaining two-hour drive to Belize City arguing about what music to play. They’d decided to crash in the city for a night before heading out to the islands. They all wanted to try out Long Caye, but it was a privately-owned island and they had to pay some company to stay there and surf. So, they figured they’d try Ambergris Caye first and see if they met anyone who could hook them up for free.

They pulled into the hotel around 9pm and took their bags up to the rooms. Ox banged on their door and asked “Bar?”

Deran could see Adrian opening his mouth to agree so quickly cut him off “Nah man we’re beat. We’re just gonna hang here tonight.”

Adrian turned to him, surprised “We are?”

Deran stared at him “Yeah… that’s what we said.”

“We did?”

Deran inwardly groaned. When did Adrian get so dense? “Yeah man” He continued to glare into Adrian’s eyes willing his friend to get a fucking clue.

“Uh yeah … right.” Adrian still looked confused but had clearly decided to make a vague and half-assed attempt to play along “We did.”

Ox, equally confused looked between the two of them and then shrugged, leaving them to it.

Adrian looked over at Deran with a questioning shrug “Was I asleep for that chat?”

Deran shook his head “Thought we could hang out. Just the two of us.”

Adrian chuckled “You know, you could have actually had that conversation with me instead of having it in your head and expecting me to know”

Deran smiled sheepishly and scratched his head “Didn’t think about it.” He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of tequila he’d picked up in Mexico. Adrian groaned at him and shook his head in protest

“I don’t think I can take anymore of that stuff just yet! How about I run out and grab some beers?”

Deran nodded in agreement and reached into his pocket for his wallet. Adrian waved him away

“I can stretch to some beers D. Back in a few.”

Left alone in the room Deran started to get nervous and fidgety. He messed his hair up, then smoothed it back out again. How did Adrian like it? He had no fucking clue. He said the other night he liked Deran’s hair, but he was drunk and there was a good chance he’d just been talking shit. Should he change his shirt? They’d been driving all day, so he was probably stinking. He decided he had time for a quick shower so jumped in to freshen up.

When he got out he put a clean(ish) tank top on and had just started messing with his hair again when he heard the click of the door. Adrian walked back in with a bag of beer and some snacks. He looked over at Deran as he put it down on the desk.

“Did you change?”

“Uh yeah I was hot.”

“What are you doing to your hair?”

“Nothing” Deran said defensively. “I had a shower… it was wet.”

“A shower too? Are you making an effort for me?” Adrian smirked

Deran then felt flustered and moved towards the bag to get a beer. Clearly, he needed alcohol for this. Maybe they should have gone out with the other two after all. Adrian grabbed his arm and pulled him around

“What’s up? You’re being twitchy”

“Nothing... give me a beer?”

Adrian handed one over with a smile “Now who needs to relax?”

Deran rolled his eyes and downed half the bottle in a quick chug. Much better. He made his way over to the bed and threw himself on it, relaxing back against the headboard. “This place is nicer than all the others” he observed “Your choice?”

Adrian shrugged “Only so many flea-pits a guy can handle in one week. Figured we deserved an upgrade for our first night here.”

Deran turned on the tv and flicked through the channels until he came to some crappy Vince Vaughn comedy. He patted the bed beside him, gesturing for Adrian to come and sit. His friend grabbed himself a beer and a bag of Doritos and then flopped down next to him.

“So?” Adrian asked

Deran shrugged “Just wanted to chill out a bit.”

“You’ve spent pretty much every second of the last five days with me… not sick of me yet?” his friend asked with a smile.

“No, never” Deran surprised them both with the sincerity in his voice. “I mean, you know, I need a break from the other two” he continued, trying to cover himself. Adrian said nothing, but his smile grew bigger. They sat in silence for a few minutes both pretending to watch the movie. Deran grabbed the bag of chips from next to Adrian, mostly to give his hands something to do. He put the open bag back between them and they both reached for a handful at the same time. Instead of grabbing the chips Deran managed to grab Adrian’s hand. He blushed and let go, moving his hand away quickly.

“Second hand-hold today” Adrian teased him.

“Shut up” Deran mumbled, his face growing pink.

Adrian picked up the bag of chips and moved it onto the nightstand. He then reached over, grabbed onto Deran’s tank top and pulled it towards him. Deran went with it and found his friends lips on his, so he reached his hand around the back of Adrian’s head to pull him closer. As he felt the other man deepen the kiss he slipped his tongue past his lips and tugged on his hair. He wanted to do this, but he needed to feel like he was in control of it all. He moved his other hand to Adrian’s chest and pushed his friend back onto the bed, climbing over until he was firmly on top. He kept one hand in Adrian’s hair while his other hand slipped down the front of his shorts. Adrian moaned softly as Deran’s hand found his cock. Deran felt it instantly grow harder in his hand and smirked. Adrian was so damn easy. He gave it a few firm tugs and then felt his friend’s hand seeking out his own dick. He swatted Adrian’s hand away and shook his head. Adrian looked up at him quizzically

“No?”

“No” Deran confirmed “I want to umm… do something different.” He sat up, so he was straddling Adrian’s lap, his cock still held gently in his hands.

“Different?” his friend asked.

Deran didn’t respond. He leaned over to give him a brief kiss and then slid down his body until his face was in front of Adrian’s very hard dick. He pulled Adrian’s shorts all the way down and helped him to kick them off. He glanced back up at his friend, searching his face for permission. When Adrian didn’t protest he grabbed back hold of his cock licking a stripe from the base all the way up to the head.

“Shit” he heard Adrian moan from further up the bed. He took that as encouragement and swirled his tongue around the head of Adrian’s cock before sucking it into his mouth. He kept one hand there firmly stroking him while he took him deeper and deeper into his mouth, licking and sucking at his cock. At one point he felt Adrian’s hand on the back of his head trying to push him closer, he shook his head to knock his hand away and his friend quickly moved it back to the mattress.

He heard his friend gasp “Jesus D… you’re good at that.”

As Deran started to pick up the pace, Adrian’s hips bucked reflexively towards him, so he moved one hand onto them to hold him still. He then swallowed him whole, Adrian’s slick cock sliding easily down his throat. He fought his gag reflex, coming back up for air before repeating the action. He could taste his own spit mixed with Adrian’s pre-come and he fucking loved it. He could hear his friend’s breathing quicken and felt his body start to tense and realised from the last few days experience that Adrian was about to blow his load. Deran had to make to decision quickly, and he surprised them both by sucking Adrian back into his mouth and swallowing down his cum as it spurted out of his friend’s cock. When Adrian was spent he released him with a ‘pop’ and looked up the bed at him. Adrian was still breathing heavily, looking back at him with glazed eyes and an open mouth

“That was unexpected.”

“Really?”

“Well… yeah. I mean jerking me off is one thing… but that…” he trailed off.

“You didn’t seem to be complaining?”

“Oh, I’m definitely not” he laughed “Want me to return the favour?” He started to pull Deran back up the bed towards him.

Deran shook his head “Maybe later. I am actually beat. Watch this shit movie for a bit?”

“Sure” Adrian agreed easily, moving over to make room for Deran. They watched the last thirty minutes of the movie in comfortable silence. When the credits started to roll Deran realised that Adrian had fallen asleep. He jostled the covers down underneath Adrian’s body before pulling them back up over him. He then glanced at the other bed trying to decide where he should sleep. He was awake and coherent enough to get in the other bed – something that had not really been the case the previous couple of nights when they had both just passed out. And they were finally in a decent hotel where they could get a good sleep in their own beds – so he should really do that, shouldn’t he? Or was that a dick move? To do that with Adrian and then sleep in a separate bed. He didn’t want Adrian to wake up and worry that he regretted it. With a sigh he climbed into the bed next to his best friend. He hovered above him, hesitating, before leaning over and kissing him softly on the forehead. That was cool, friends could totally do that.


End file.
